


Libenter Pereunt

by OneShot_TS__Sama



Series: SuperHannibal [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fallen Angel Will Graham, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Torture, Will Graham Helps Himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShot_TS__Sama/pseuds/OneShot_TS__Sama
Summary: The two men stared at each other, both sets of blue eyes bore at each other. One with alight with agitation, the other unreadable "Castiel, what a surprise. I must say out of all our siblings you visiting me is a shocker." The slightly taller of the two drawled folding his arms across his plaid covered chest. His outfit already earning him points with the Winchesters."Hello Gershom,-""I go by Will. Will Graham. I take it this is about the gate?"**Aka Will is an angel banished from heaven for not killing Hannibal as a child. Will might also be one of the very few who knows where the entrance to Perdition is. Diverges from canon in season 6**





	1. Puer Meus

He watched as the little one scavenged for food, nearly enough for his sister but not enough for both. He had watched the pain the two went through, losing their parents and living surrounded by fear day in and day out. Winter was nearly laying claim to the land below as he watched from upon high in the treetops. He probably wouldn't have to even end the boy's life as winter would most likely do it for him. He did not understand his fathers will when it came to the boy, why someone so young and pure had to be felled by him. 

He heard the fluttering of winds behind him, he did not need to turn his head to know who had sought him out. Only very few of his siblings would ever seek him out for favaors let alone just to converse but only one of his siblings would seek him out whilst he was outside of heavens influence. "Gabriel" he greeted without taking his eyes off of the two below.

"Gershom, Gershom, doing fathers dirty work again I see? What is it this time, another forest fire, how about a flood, ooh how about the black plague again? That one was good, such a good reprieve for peoples lack of hygiene." Gabriel came to stand beside Wills crouched form on the tree branch. He was wearing his newest host's body, though from what he has heard of late Gabriel was playing god with the gods and goddesses of the Norse. 

Gershom quirked his lips "Nothing like that, just sent to do some trimming." The boy had taken rest under his tree with his sister, watching as he layered red and orange leaves into his sister's hair like a crown. 

"A child, really? What is he destined to be, a terrorist, a radical, or how about a creepy priest?" even though his brother abandoned heaven and father he was one of the very few siblings who cared for him. The others saw him as neither a warrior nor a healer. Just one who brought about death where ever he dwelt. 

"A demon." It was true though, the boy was destined after his sister's death to follow the path that would lead him to become a demon. He would be fatally wounded by those he sought to claim his revenge for the murder of his beloved Mischa. While nearing death a Demon named Azazel would offer him ten years to hunt down those who killed his sister in return he would sell his soul. 

Gabriel whistled beside him "Since when has dad ever cared about demons, let's be honest here. Demons have been growing in numbers rapidly ever since the 'big plan' has been getting closer. He could wipe them out easily, he has enough angels to do the job a hundred times over."

Gershom's job was to see fathers will, to be his will, to do his will. Not to think in his own thoughts, but others. For once though he thought about what Gabriel just purposed, why did this boy have to die? Why could he not be saved if he loved all his creations? Why could he not save them both? It would take away the reason for the boy to become a demon and will stop the creation of another demon. 

"Now that's a first." Gabriel mused finally taking a seat next to him.

Taking his eyes off of the two children he looked back at Gabriel quirking an eyebrow. "What's the first?" 

"Somebody listening to me and you actually using your mind by yourself." Gabriel teased, something he picked up from the mortals. 

"Others would be more than willing to listen to you if you didn't play dress up with the minor gods." he countered his older brother.

Gabriel faked a look of shock, he could feel his brothers feathers jolt against his in unmistakable joy "My, my, Gershom was that humor in your voice? I might start thinking you're the demon here." 

"Do you not have some mischief you need to be up to, Gabriel or should I start calling you Loki?"

Gabriel stood back up rolling his shoulders and stretching, "You most certainly are right, so many tricks and not enough time. Think about it though with the kids, think for yourself for once. Tell we meet again brother." With a little salute, he was gone. 

Turning his attention back to the two children he found that the girl had fallen asleep while the boy rested against the tree, the sun beginning to set would bring a cold night for the two of them if they did not hurry along. Descending from the tree top he stood in front of the two, unseen to the human eye but a presence the ground below him recognized as the cold air grew still and the light wind grew quiet. The boy as if sensing his presence looked about the silent woods with eyes like a predator. Crouching to their level he reached for his sword hanging at his waist.

He would make it quick, painless almost like a dream. Maybe he could create a place in heaven for this boy where he and his sister could live without even knowing their own demise. Somewhere they both could be happy. He could see starvation seeping into the boy's filthy body and the bags under his eyes. Reaching out with his other hand he touched to boys cheek, startling crimson shaded eyes darted up to his and if his celestial body required breath it would have all but left him. He could see him. 

The boys chapped lips parted in a gasp "Angelas?" dropping his grip from his sword he stared into those eyes that were too old for his body and felt the boys pain, the hurt, the fear, everything that made the boy Hannibal. Underneath all the dark thoughts a shot of hope went through Hannibal as the boy looked at him. 

Gershom smiled lightly, nodding to the boy but not expecting the small hand that clasped his that was against the child's cheek. Understanding his language before he spoke his next words "Please don't take me from my sister." His voice so scared and his other hand holding his sister closer to his small body, retracting his hand he hand he could feel the tingling of physical touch still running across his palm. 

He looked down at the little girl then back to Hannibal before gazing up to the heavens, he had made up his mind. "It is getting cold out, we should get both of you inside yes?" his mouth unused to not speaking mind to mind but having to use words instead. 

Looking down at his sister Hannibal could tell that he was right. He reached out his hand to the boy "May I?" Hannibal nodded in response thought looked unsure as to what he was agreeing with. He scooped up Mischa in one arm careful not to wake her and reached for Hannibal to take his hand. The small hand grappled onto him like a lifeline before standing to bring Hannibal up with him. Human warmth seeped into his hand, he wondered what it felt like for Hannibal, if his touch was warm or cold like the death he brought with him where ever he went. 

"What is your name Angelas?" Hannibal asked looking up at the angel with eyes Gershom was going to remove the darkness from. His new charges mind already becoming more clear of dark thoughts as they walked. 

~*~*~

Sam shot up from where his its resting place on the table, his laptop still open on all he could find on the gates to perdition. His breath coming out in rapid puffs as sweat ran down his face that had nothing to do with the lack of air conditioning the motel had, a name ringing in his head.

"Gershom" the name thick on his tongue like tar. 

He could feel Deans eyes on him from the couch he lounged on nursing a beer but before could ask what the hell he was going on about Castiel appeared in front of him grappling the labels of his shirt lifting out of his chair. "What did you say?" Castiel's asked, his voice that was almost always collected sounded fearful in its tone. Cas's eyes darted across his face searching for heaven knows what.

"What the hell Cas?! Put Sam down!" Dean snapped standing from the couch but Cas wasn't removing his grip and didn't appear to be in any hurry to do so.

"I had a dream" Sam answered looking at Cas "About someone named Gershom and a boy named Hannibal," trying to recall the quickly fading dream for more details. "Gabriel was in it I think or at least in the dream, he was wearing a different body," Sam explained and as he did so Cas released him taking a step back to run his hand across his own chin. 

"Cas what is going on with you and who is this Gershom, one moment your too busy with your feather fight and all it takes some name to bring you back down here when we don't need you!" Dean threw his hands up. 

"Not just any name Dean. Gershom, the exile, gods burden, the last fallen angel." Castiel stated as if it explained why he was having dreams about a supposed fallen angel.

"So a follower of the Devil?" Dean asked but Sam had to shake his head, from what he had seen in his dream or the memory whatever it was showing a nothing similar to Lucifer. He had seen the kindness given to a mortal whereas Lucifer would have struck the children down without a second thought. 

"No, he was the only angel besides Lucifer to ever be sent to hell to be punished. Lucifer was put in a cage whilst Gershom was punished as every fallen mortal's soul was. It was punishment for disobeying fathers plan and the creation of a Demon. For being something other than what he was created for. " Castiel's voice was calm but laced under all of his words was anger. The thought of an angel going through the torture they both had experienced in Hell made him shudder, if he thought it was bad for him he could only imagine how an angel was treated down under. 

"Cas why would I be dreaming about him?" Sam asked, hoping it wasn't a side effect from his soul spending a long vacation in hell with Lucifer. 

"Gershom knows how to get into Perdition. it was something he guarded even whilst he was in Hell, imagine in Hell how much that information was worth. Only a select few beings have access to that information, and only a few know who guards this knowledge. " Cas explained, he could see the appeal that Gershom must have had to the demons, imagine knowing how to escape death as even as a demon?

"Let me guess Lucifer knew about Gershom?" Dean asked folding his arms.

Cas shook his head "No, but Michael did. Sam must have gotten that information while in the cage with Michael." Cas explained before pausing "Meaning Lucifer knows too." 

"Great a trip to Hell to retrieve a troublesome angel then?" Dean asked looking less amused by the second. 

A pain shot through Sams' head as he listened to the two lovebirds bicker. Images pushed their way into his head a migraine coming on all at once, he saw a sign a sign on a freeway, caution tape in the woods, a badge with only a single name he could make out as Graham. "No not Hell, more like Baltimore. "


	2. Pennata Amicus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little looky at the past and a family reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelas = Angel in lithuanian   
> Angelai= Angels in lithuanian 
> 
> I gave will different angelic features and not only Wings due to all crazy features the other angels claim to be sporting like how one had a few heads. So in comparison I think Wills angelic form is a little more mild

**Past Hannibal (13 years old) pov* 

He knew when the Angelas visited, there was something in the air, a warmth, almost like the ground he stood on called out. Hannibal stood from the dining table of the orphanage, taking a glance at Mischa who was laughing and talking animated to some of the other girls. The Angelas, whom he learned name was Gershom, found them the orphanage so that he and Mischa could have somewhere that would put food in their tummies and a roof over their heads. No one noticed when he stood from the table and away from his barely touched soup if that was what they wanted to call. 

Walking out of the crowded kitchen and towards the creaking staircase leading to the second floor, walking down the dark hallway to the last room which he and Mischa share. Opening the door he was greeted with his moonlit room, silent like a grave but welcoming because he could feel Gershom's presence in the room. "Angelas?" he called out stepping into the room closing the door behind him. 

A form appeared sitting at the edge of the bed, skin dark like the night sky graced with sleek black feathers at ever edge of the skin. A head covered in dark curls and a mass of feathers turned towards him adorned with a rack of clean and pure white antlers. Running over the Angelas he tried to wrap his arms around the being but found the task as always deterred by arching wings forming from Gershoms back decked in deep crimson, black, greys, and dark ebony feathers. 

"Hello Hannibal" a voice that sounded like many if one were to simply listen, but Hannibal focused in on the voice that was the strongest, the clearest which was a soft and light voice. Arms returned the hug less awkwardly than the first time he had given Gershom a hug. 

Stepping slightly away he let a small smile grace his lips staring at the guardian that had saved both him and his sister. It was a gift whenever Gershom would visit, as the Angelas had explained before that he had little concept of time and that it remained a twisted concept for him. "It is good to see you again, though I am confused by your arrival?" He admitted, normally Gershom would visit when he prayed to him asking for help or guidance in a matter. He would come bringing comfort, blessings, stories of far-off lands, and promises of a better future. One not stuck in an orphanage. 

A crease formed between the Angelas pure crystal blue eyes that stood out against his dark skin. "I fear that I might not be able to visit as often, other angels have taken notice of my absence. I fear their thoughts are not that of a kind nature and suspicion." Gershom explained patting the spot next to him on the bed. Quickly Hannibal sat next to Angelas, Gershom had always steered the conversations away from the topic of other Angelai to the point he had thought perhaps there was only his Angelas. 

"The other Angelai?" He asked keeping an ear out for anyone coming towards his room, so far the upstairs remained a silent private world for Hannibal.

Gershom nodded "My siblings act much like unto how the other children treat you here towards me." By that Hannibal could only guess the other Angelai were not fond of his Angelas. "They fear what they do not understand, and they are not used to not understanding. They are comfortable on their higher pedestals above the human race. They don't feel comfortable around something outside their scope of knowledge." 

"Why don't they understand you? Are they not your siblings?" Hannibal asked confused, from what the sister nuns that visited the orphanage had told him didn't make any sense in comparison with what Gershom was telling him. He was told that all angels were warriors and protectors over all of the earth, not that they thought themselves greater. 

"They do not understand my defiance, how I am able to do something only men should do. Something only you should be able to have." 

"Something only I can have?" 

"Free Will, the ability to choose," Gershom spoke the words with such reverence staring back at Hannibal with a slight smile at the edge of his lips. 

"You do not have that?" it was something Hannibal couldn't wrap his head around if angels didn't have free will but Gershom did. 

"Are you saying it was Gods will for you to save me and my sister?" Hannibal asked as Gershom turned his head avoiding his gaze instead to stare down at the Angelas deceptively soft looking hands.

Gershom shook his head "No, it was my own. I was sent to do something else entirely and I fear that my brothers and sisters see through the deception. And that once they find out the full truth that they will come and do harm to you and your sister before they take their anger out upon me." Hannibal would have never thought that a powerful Angelas was able to feel fear but here was his Angelas with fear in his eyes. 

"Can they not see the good you have done? You saved me and my sister from the cold of the forest and starvation. You have done the deed of a Guardian!" Hannibal was outraged, how could someone turn a blind eye to the good that his beloved Angelas had done?

Gershom's lips gently curved back into his slight smile "You are but a child and it gladdens me that I spared ye from the pain that was planned for you, to see you grow into a stronger person. I will take whatever punishment that is planned for me." His words yet again another riddle and a tone of finality that scared Hannibal.

His Angelas stood, body moving and shifting like smoke in the air until he stood still did his form regain its solidity "Will this be the last time I see you?" Hannibal couldn't help the fear that crept into his chest and voice. With a pounding heart, he stood grabbing hold of Gershom's wrist. "You cannot leave us you hear! Not like mother and father, you can't just leave me alone!" 

His Guardian knelt before Hannibal, "I promise you, Hannibal, you will not be alone, I will do everything in my power to keep you and your sister safe. Whether it be the will of my father or my own, I will not let harm befall either of you." 

"I prefer your Will," Hannibal said hugging his Angelas hoping it was not that last time he saw him. 

**Will **

"Will" The familiar voice of Jack brought him out of his memories and back to the present before him. It had been many ages since the last time he had thought back to his time before the fall before hell left its scars on his eternal soul before he realized his sacrifice was for nothing. The cool autumn air ruffled his curls and he sat up straighter on his porch chair, trying to clear his mind of the young boy whom he saved long ago. Eyes flickering up to the approaching figure of Jack clad in a dark black coat clutching a manila colored folder. 

It seems with his name cleared it only took a good two weeks for Jack to need his help bad enough to search him out. "Jack, I was wondering when you would come around again." He muttered standing and wiping stray dog hairs off of his brown pants. His pack was out running in the yard but staying clear from Jack seemingly sensing their pack leaders disdain for the man.

"I wouldn't be here if not for the fact we need your mind." The distrust in Jacks eyes spoke enough, he acts as if he was the one falsely accused of murder and betrayed by all those around him. He was far too used to the feeling though to let Jacks tone bug him.

"My mind Jack? Isn't that what got us into this mess? " Will asked shoving his hands in his pocket before whistling to his pack bringing them back inside. 

Once Jack reached Will he shoved the folder against his chest forcing him to bring his hands out of their warm confines before taking a step away from Will. It seems the distrust is mutual at least. Seemingly ignoring his comment Jack continued on "There have been multiple homicides, all of them were male and all older than thirty years of age." 

Opening the folder didn't mean he would agree to help but he figured it wouldn't hurt to take a look, well couldn't damage his mind any more than it already was. The pictures depicted several crime scenes all different in settings from homes to parking lots. In total eight victims, there was no finesse in their killings. Nothing to suggest it was the work of Hannibal. Not to say their deaths were any less gruesome, no each male was in some way or another torn to pieces. 

"Did any of the men know each other? Did they have any other similarities, where they grew up? Did they have any affiliations? Any common extracurricular activities?" Will asked flipping through each of the victim's profile, all single men, no relationships. Another similarity. 

Jack arched his eyebrow "Affiliations?" 

"Yes, religion, political group, knitting circle, a strip club?" Will sighed knowing what Jack actually wanted, he wants to take Will for a joy ride to one of the crime scenes. He sighed closing the folder before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me grab my coat before you go dragging me to a crime scene, Jack." He might as well, he knew Jack well enough that this conversation was heading in only one direction. 

Jack's smug smile was something that he had not missed during his incarceration. 

~~~~

The car ride was filled with guilty silence and deep tension, he may no longer have been an angel but it didn't take grace to tell him that Jack was uncomfortable being in the same car as Will. 

He quickly climbed out of the car once they reached their destination only to be greeted by the front yard of a simple suburban white picket fence covered in yellow tape. Pushing open the fence all eyes turned towards him, the lab crews stopped taking pictures and silence fell over the yard. Not paying any mind to them he walked over to the largest of the scattered body parts, the torso that thankfully still had the head attached. The face was dotted with the victims own blood and pale from its loss of blood. From what Jack told him this victims name was James Truman. An average face and name that suited the average looking home, nothing stood out about the man. He could hear Jack barking orders at the crew to clear out an allow him to do what he was brought here to do. 

Kneeling he let his mind open up and allowed the pendulum to swing recreating the scene before him. A gift that wasn't take away from him during his fall, the ability to see to others will, their design. 

There was no emotional connection to the victim and the killer, James was returning from his job as the middle school janitor and the grocery store when he appeared. He being the killer, though James seemed to have sensed something was amiss. He only needed information from James but there was none given, this act was the product of several failures to get the information he needed. 

Coming back to his own head Will looked around the crime scene, salt from the plastic groucery was scattered around the yard. The bag of salt was scattered across the yard, it was an obvious attempt to keep his killer at bay. 

A demon then. It wasn't uncommon that many crimes this level were created by supernatural creatures, though most of the time they were better at covering up their tracks due to the fear of hunters catching on. There was something James and the other victims knew that the demon needed, he needed it bad enough that care was forgotten. 

Rising from the ground he turned walking towards Jack who was busy talking to Price and Zeller at the edge of the sidewalk. The sound of an older engine pulling up to the crime scene pulled his interest, turning he saw a black 1967 Impala. Now he may be a fallen angel but that doesn't mean he can't recognize a vintage car when he sees one 

"So what did you get Will?" Jack grunted bring his focus back to the task at hand. Both Price and Zeller focused their attention everywhere but looking at Will. Not even a slight crack or joke escaping their lips. 

"Well, the killer-"

"Brother." It was an unfamiliar voice but the tone was one he knew coming from behind him. His words froze on his lips and his body going ridged, it had been far too long since someone had called him such. The last encounter he had with a sibling ended with him in hell. Slowly letting his body release its tension he turned towards the voice behind him and came face to face with a man around his same height in a trench coat. His eyes a blue that could match his own but the emotions in them were enough of a give away for whom he was talking to. 

"Castiel." He let the words fall from his lips taking in the sight of his older brothers vessel of choice, it also appeared his brother didn't come alone. Being the Will of God he was privy to many of his plans making it easy to identify the other two men as Sam and Dean Winchester. 

"This is your brother?" The short male- Dean, asked looking Will over with a judging gaze Will was all too used to. 

"Brother! Care to explain Will?" Jacks voice stated coming to stand next to him glancing at the pair. He was thankful for Castiel's choice of a vessel making it an easier idea to sell seeing as both shared eye and similar hair color. Marking this with features that one could describe as sibling traits. 

Clearing his through Will cut Castiel's confused look at his chosen name off "Jack this is my half-brother," Will wracked his brain for a name but decided the best lie was what was closes to the truth "Cassey". First incarceration and now family reunion, of fucking course.


	3. Pluma de sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More memories!!
> 
> And team free will meets little will!
> 
> Hannibal will appear next chapter

** Hannibal pov past (16 yrs old)**

Flipping through the delicate worn pages as quickly as he dared in fear of ripping them he came to the placement of his bookmark. The book pages were made of human flesh but that was beyond the point as he came to the diagram that he needed. Picking up on the latin had bee simple when compared to the reward of doing so, the real challenge was finally gaining access to his book. 

Pulling open his backpack and unloaded its contents most of the items were simple enough to come across due to his aunt and her habit of keeping herbs for her tea. It had been 2 and a half years of planning that would finally be accomplished. After all this time he would be able to find his dear Gershom.

His Uncle and Aunt had taken his sister out to the opera, they and had wanted him to join them but he would not wait another moment for this. Setting up the circle and offerings in their designated areas, he began drawing the chalked shape upon the floorboards. Hopefully, his aunt would forgive him for ruining her flooring afterward, after he is long gone. Taking a deep breath he looked down at his work he felt oddly satisfied with what he had accomplished. Now for the incantation. 

"Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me." 

The candles flickered out after the last syllable passed from his lips. Looking around his room for any movement he found none. Anger and disappointment were the only things he felt feeling he just accomplished another failure to add to his growing list when it came to finding his dear Gershom. 

"Now this is interesting, a little rich brat calling for a summoning?" a snarky voice answered the silence. 

Whipping his head back to the chalked ground he looked up finding himself staring at a golden-eyed older man. His eyes seemed to glow in the nearly dark room only lit by the moon outside his window. Swallowing down his pride he grinned standing before the demon "Azazel I take it, but where are my manners. My name is Hannibal Lector, I would shake hands but I fear that would allow you to access outside of the circle." Hannibal straightened his clothing as the demon sized him up. 

The demon chuckled "Now let me guess, little gentle brat wants what? His parent's estate? More power? No a young man like yourself wants something like a lovely hanging off his arm." The demon mocked tilting his head. 

Not letting the demon get to him Hannibal let a small smile slip onto his lips "No, I wish to go to hell, dear sir."

The silence that followed before the demon chuckled, no full on laughed at Hannibal's request. "Now that's a first I have to say! What is this really?"

"I do wish to go to hell. You may have my soul all I ask is to go to hell with my memories intact." The demon looked into his eyes before shaking his head with a rueful smile.

"Now why would you want to do a dumb thing like that, I mean obviously I would love to just take your soul with no contract for me to fulfill but let's just say you have my curiosity peaked."

"I- I know someone down there that I wish to be reunited with." 

"Now just because daddy said someone is going to hell, kid they aren't. " the demon threw his hands on his knees mocking him.

"No, but I saw him dragged down by hooks. Decreed so by the Arch Angel Michael." That silence the angel. 

"I thought I could smell angel on you boy. Now, who could you be after down in my little paradise?"

"Gershom, the angel, and the will of God, who was cast out of heaven," Hannibal spoke his Angelas name with reverence remembering his dark face and curls of feathers. The demon went silent. 

"Ahh you must be his Hannibal, I see. That makes all the more sense, he always calls out for you whenever me and him have a little- play time, to say the least." holy rage-filled Hannibal at the thought that he was speaking to his beloved Angelas tormenter and warden. 

"Fine I change my deal, I want to go to hell but I want ownership over Gershom's care." He spoke those words with shaking clutched fists at his side. 

"Now here's the thing with deals, You want something I give you something. But in return you give me something and seeing as you already want to go to hell I don't think taking your soul is that much of a punishment. "

"Then what do you want?" Hannibal asked walking around the circle, the demon didn't seem to find it that intimidating because he just stood there with a smug smirk on his face. 

"How about you become my little soldier boy, you go do my dirty work for the next 10 years and in return, I will give you the little bastard. To sweeten the deal I won't lay a hand on him as often for those 10 years. " The demon stuck his hand out with a raised eyebrow. Hannibal knew that the demon wouldn't relent any more ground than he had, call it a tuition but he knew when there wasn't anymore ground to gain. He grabbed the hand of the demon giving it a shake, 10 years for an eternity with Gershom. That he could give. 

"Who knows kid, you might get a taste for the work." 

**Hannibals pov past (13 years old)**

Gershom’s visits had become less frequent but with each visit, he brought greater news. He had located his uncle in France and has been making contact with him discreetly in his uncle's dreams. Directing him towards Mischa and Hannibal. When he came to Hannibal this day while he was out taking a walk in the woods that surrounded the orphanage, he came bearing a great gift. He was filled with joy telling him how his uncle was only a few days journey out and was coming to take them away from the orphanage. 

Hannibal couldn’t contain his join leaping towards Gershom wrapping him in an embrace. Hannibal rarely let himself show any emotions except towards his sister and his Angelas in fear that the other boys at the orphanage would see it as a weakness. His Angelas returned the favor with trembling limbs. “I wish for you to understand something Hannibal.” the Angelas whispered letting one of his hand's cradle Hannibals face. 

“What is it, Gershom?” 

“I will be going away for a while and I need you to remember that I don’t regret doing my own will. I am going to give you another gift before I must leave. ” Before Hannibal could open his mouth to cry out about the unfairness of Gershom decision to leave him a light seemingly appeared out of nothing throwing powerful breeze from its source. Fear coated Hannibal's insides as he clung to Gershom. The Angelas slowly stood up straight keeping a hand on Hannibal's shoulder. 

The light took shape of a man draped in what seemed to be light wielding a sword that shined of pure silver. His features were beyond Hannibals mortal ability to comprehend, his face changing and shifting every second to a new one adorned with a body that looked like it belongs to one of the statues of Rome he had read about before the war with his mother. 

“Michael, my brother-” Gershom spoke softly, his darkness the opposite of the Angelas before them both.

“Silence. Yea of lost the ability to call me brother. Look upon the place you have lowered yourself, you have become equal to mankind.” The voice similar to the way Gerbelongsould speak with many but there was no kindness to be found in this Angelas voice.

Hannibal felt rage fill his small being, wanting to challenge this newcomer but before he could Gershom tightened his grip upon Hannibal. “I take it this means father has come to a decision.”

“You like our brother will be sentenced to the enteral pit of hell where you will spend eternity repenting for the rebellion,” Michael stated pointing his sword towards his Angelas. A pit in his own stomach dropped at the thought of what silver Angelas said was to come.

“And the children?” 

“The female will live as it was only your task to cleanse the world of the boy.” 

“You will not touch him.” Gershom's voice was like steel, hard and unmoving. A burning pain filled his chest making him shout in pain and curl in on himself, like a living fire burning into his body. His Angelas keeping his steady on his feet. As quickly as the pain started it ended. Looking down at his shoulder he found a scar in the shape of his Angelas hand, its fingers curled around his collar bony and thumb curled up against the nape of his neck. 

“I have marked him with the protection of upon high. The same mark I was to use upon your own vessel to protect it. He cannot be harmed by you Michael and whoever shall harm him will bear the crime of killing an Angels chosen.” Gershom's words meant nothing to him then but to Michael, it looked as if his world had come burning down. 

“So be it! He will live but so will you to suffer the design of your actions.” Gershom released his hold upon Hannibal and as he did a sound pierced the air that no human should hear. The crying pain of an Angelas. Hooks from the ground embedded themselves into the dark skin of his Angelas.

Hannibal only wanted to reach out to his Gershom but found his body not responding, only letting him watch as his Angelas was pulled to his knees bleeding a profusely. The Angelas Michael stepped forward towards Gershom raising his sword before bringing it down, slicing his Angelas wings from his back. Gershom's screams seemed to shake the trees followed by tears like stars streaking his face.

Looking at Hannibal one last time before the ground below the Angelas swallowed him whole echoing screams from below. “Beautiful is my own design.” 

**Will's pov, present** 

Grabbing hold of Castiel's arm he began to drag his brother away from the crime scene so they could talk in a more private setting. Of course, Jack was having none of that "Will, where do you think you're going?" Still acting as if he owned him it seems. 

Flashing Jack a look and raising an eyebrow "I will call you jack with what I got but for now, me and my brother are going to go and have a talk." Continuing on pulling them past the crowd of people to the other end of the road with the two Winchester brothers in tow following. It must be his unlucky day, first the Jack now his brother along with the two idiots from what he has heard go against all guidelines. Something he can respect in some ways. 

The two men stared at each other, both sets of blue eyes bore at each other. How oddly similar he was to his brother's vessel. His own eyes he knew were alight with agitation, Castiel's were unreadable "Castiel, what a surprise. I must say out of the majority our siblings you visiting me is a shocker." he drawled folding his arms across his plaid covered chest. Which was pretty funny making Castiel the only one not wearing plaid in the group. 

"Hello Gershom,-"

"I go by Will. Will Graham." He cut him off, his original named was like rubbing salt to a wound. The name belonged to someone who was selfless and foolish, someone who died in hell. Turning to their audience he stuck out his hand giving the two troublemakers a slight smile "That must mean you two are Sam and Dean Winchester. A pleasure to finally meet you." Shaking both of their hands they looked a little shaken.

"Cas I think this is the first of your siblings that are seemingly normal," Dean said in wonder turning to Castiel. 

Will couldn't help but smile at that, it seems to be the black sheep of the family has its perks for once "I'm going to take that as a compliment." He shook his head smiling before catching a glance at Jack who was on the phone looking in their direction. "Before we start with the questions I believe it would be best to take this somewhere else, yes?" 

Sam seemed to have noticed his bosses constant looks over in their direction "I'm going to have to agree with Gershom- I mean Will." Dean clapped his hands before gesturing to his 'baby' just a little down the road telling him to climb on in. The car was filled with love and memories from Will could sense from it, this was home for the two Winchester. Giving them brief directions towards his house, better to have them on his own turf then let them drag him around. Moving to sit as far away from Casitel as he could in the back he pressed himself up against the window behind the passenger side, better safe than sorry. 

"So Will... " Dean started 

"Why did you come to find me? Better yet how did you find me?" he asked turning to focus on the back of the seat. 

Sam cleared his throat but Castiel cleared his throat "We need information on the location of the gates of perdition." stated turning to look at him. It has been so long since he last made contact with one of his siblings, mostly due to the fact they all thought him to still be in hell and not in a mortal body. Though for them to come to him for this information, for them to search for him to gain this information means that not all is well in heaven.

"That doesn't answer how you found me."

Sam beat Castiel to answering this time "I've been having visions, I take it they are memories of yours. There is a boy in them, his name is Hannibal. I got a glimpse of the words Baltimore in one of them before we had Cas pinpoint your direct location." Now, this was news to him, a connection?

"You wouldn't happen to have been to hell recently would you?" he asked but now that he was in the confines of the car he could smell the sulfuric smell of hell clinging to both of the Winchesters, mostly Sam though. 

"Yes very recently in fact." 

".... was an angel with you? One that you would make a very nice vessel for?" Will already had pinpointed what angel it would have to be for them to have memories of him in the past.

"Michael and Lucifer were also in the cage with Sammy," Dean grunted giving him a glance before returning his eyes to the road. 

"Michael was the one who cleaved my grace from my body, my soul per say. He has some access to my angelic memories. While down in the cage it is hard to not become one with other souls that reside in the cage, at one point you and Michael must have exchanged some memories." 

"Could you have a better word choice than become one?" Sam bemoaned. 

"Anyway that explains why you retained some of his memories," Will concluded ignoring Sams comment. 

Castiel seemed to be contemplating something the while they were driving before it seemed he was ready to ask it "How did you get out of Hell Gerhsom?"

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my next Hannibal AU, if you haven't read my other ones please give those ones a look too!  
> Thank you all for the love and support, Kudos and comments welcome along with feedback!
> 
> "Fun fact- Gershom is actually Hebrew for exile ""


End file.
